1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electronic apparatus, and in particular to a handheld electronic apparatus with multiple operational configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic apparatus refers to an electronic apparatus which can be held and operated in a hand of users, such as mobile phone, multimedia player, personal digital assistant (PDA), pocket PC, handheld game console, and handheld global positioning system (GPS). These electronic apparatuses usually contain smaller size and light weight so that they can be carried around with ease. Take mobile phones as an example. The early mobile phone has a vertical design. However, in order to achieve the portability of mobile phones but not to reduce the display screen size and the keypad area, a folder-type mobile phone is then developed.
Generally, the folder-type mobile phone comprises two bodies, and the side edges thereof are pivotally mounted to each other with a hinge. The primary display screen and the keypad are respectively disposed at individual inner sides of the two bodies. Thus, the folder-type mobile phone can be folded as being carried and be unfolded as being used. After the folder-type mobile phone has been prospering for a certain period, a sliding-type mobile phone is successively developed.
Compared with the folder-type mobile phone, the sliding-type mobile phone similarly comprises two bodies which are connected by a sliding member. The display screen and the keypad are respectively disposed at the outside of the upper body and at the inner side of the lower body. Therefore, the two bodies of the sliding-type mobile phone overlap as being carried and are extended as being used.
Differed from the folder-type mobile phone with a primary display screen disposed at the inner side of one of the bodies, the primary display screen of the sliding-type mobile phone is positioned at the outer side of one of the bodies. Accordingly, the display screen of the sliding-type mobile phone is exposed at the outer side of the bodies no matter in a standby mode or an active mode. To draw consumers' attention and to develop a wider variety of functions, a mobile phone with multiple operational configurations then becomes available after the constant development of the folder-type mobile phone and the sliding-type mobile phone.
To position the two bodies of the mobile phone relatively and present two different appearances, the conventional mobile phone with multiple operational configurations comprises two linear sliding tracks orthogonal to each other, so that the two bodies implement a relative sliding movement along with one of the sliding tracks in a longitudinal direction and perform a communication function, or the two bodies implement a relative sliding movement along with the other sliding track in a transversal direction and perform a typing function. However, the sliding movement implemented by the conventional mobile phone is unsmooth, stiff, and contrived.
In addition, US Patent Publication No. 2006/0025184 discloses a sliding swing apparatus of a portable apparatus which employs a guide means to perform a relative sliding movement between a body and a sliding house; moreover, a rotatable swing plate connected to a swing shaft in the guide means is adopted to implement a relative rotational movement between the body and the sliding house. Therefore, the invention disclosed in this US patent application provides the sliding plate adapted not only to slide along the longitudinal direction of the body through the guide means, but also to rotate relative to the body through the rotatable swing plate.